Connection
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Like a thousand years of waiting and wanting, their bodies clashed together in an urging plea until finally they merged, near breaking the laws of physics, and made that connection. Beckengard. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Set between _The Demigod Files_ and _The Last Olympian_.

_Warnings:_ Sex, though I wouldn't call it smut since there's a fair bit of emotion behind it. Also, both parties are of age, unless I'm mistaken.

* * *

Her eyes were smiling, little stars of hope breaking through the dimming night sky. He froze, still unsure, but her soft hands planted firmly on his jaw. She kissed him once, slowly.

"Love, Charlie," she whispered, her voice barely a sound against the shell of his ear. "Let us come together in the most powerful bond existing between two souls."

Silena's voice was smooth as she said it, a glossy silk that permeated him and caused his heart to speed up. He was dimly aware that he was shaking, that his normally strong hands were trembling under the stress and the suggestion, but Silena did not seem to care. She guided him, feet padding softly with the transition from sand to dirt. She had abandoned her shoes long ago, in favor of running barefoot.

They were secluded, now, pressed up against trees. Her back hit one, and he glanced around, nervous. Silena gave him her reassuring smile, moving her hands; one now rested on the space between his shoulder blades, and the other was placed at the nape of his neck.

He kissed her, then, long and hard. It wasn't fumbling like the first few had been, granted the fumbling had only ever really occurred on his part because he was the inexperienced one in the relationship. Before Silena had had to guide him, showing him just how to kiss by using her tongue this way and that: Now, he knew how to take control, knew exactly how to meld his mouth with hers so that she melted against him, all pliable and pleasurable sighs.

Before he understood what he was doing, instinct took over; one of his hands slipped up her shirt, into her bra, fondling a breast. He was more shocked than she, a small gasp of surprise at himself and a feeling of shame at using her in this vulnerable state, but Silena's breathy moans of pleasure as large, rough palms continued their work spurred him on.

He wasn't entirely sure when the transition happened – somewhere between her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her bare toes tickling the back of his calves, not covered by the shorts he wore – but when Silena finally thrust against him, barely clothed pelvis grinding against what he knew should have been an embarrassing hard-on, something snapped.

"Charlie." Lust clouded her eyes, but his name was not whined as it had been. Instead, it was a whisper, almost definitive in nature. Blue eyes bore into him around the mists of love, not deceit.

He was hot, feverish, his skin burning up at the slightest touch and he kissed her deeply once more before his mouth trailed further. Tongue flicking over her neck, grazing across the pulse point and barely registering the faint taste of strawberry dust, then past the now-open buttons along the blouse she had chosen to wear instead of her "unstylish" camp shirt. His tongue trailed along the beautiful body, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat; where the heat of his tongue had left, bumps of gooseflesh had risen up.

His mind was barely functioning at the moment, only working in segments and fragments of sentences. Hot. Hard. Velvet soft. A barrage of senses foreign yet known, a mind-blowing experience of sour sweetness that made him crave and continue.

By now his head was buried in the sweet flesh, his tongue running under the edge of the satin fabric of her bra, teasing where the velvet skin began to pucker at the edges of her nipples. His own hands, no longer occupied, had moved down to cup the curve of her ass, holding her against him as she rocked back and forth, her legs now tight around his waist and her back firmly against a tree.

Every motion, every pulse of her hips was driving him insane, making his heart pound in his ears, his breath come in gasps. He was so hard it almost hurt, and if she kept this up, he knew he was going to come in his pants right there.

"Charlie… oh, oh yes… oh – Charlie!" Her voice was tight with building pleasure, her body taunt like the bowstring he had never properly learned how to use. Black hair tossed from side to side, shimmering in the near-set sun like a thousand tons of ebony.

The tension in Silena's muscles built, perfectly painted toes digging into his lower back until she finalized, back arched, body shaking, an intense, breathy exclamation signaling her release. It was enough, and the heat that had pooled in his groin built to one final peak as he came, shuddering with release. His knees buckled beneath him and both of them fell, but neither noticed and neither cared through the haze-filled aftermath that clouded their minds.

As their breathing calmed, their hearts slowed. A rhythm was set, synchronizing, and two hearts united as one.


End file.
